


Fireworks (Ike x Lrh)

by atrvcious



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dont ask why my friends name is Lrh, F/M, I know nothing about fire emblem so uh, I really hope u like this, Ily lrh! Happy Birthday :), This is for my friends bday, Uwu lrh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrvcious/pseuds/atrvcious
Summary: This is for my friend and i know nothing about fire emblem so expect many mistakes. Happy Birthday,Lrh!





	Fireworks (Ike x Lrh)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh i hope u like this uwu

Fireworks {Ike x Lrh}  
__

"*(Lrh)*,how much longer is it gonna take you to get ready?" Ike questioned impatiently,though his tone was kept soft.

"Just a few more minutes!" Came the reply of his girlfriend of six years from upstairs in the bedroom.

He rolled his eyes,she had been saying that for the last 30 minutes. He kept his mouth shut though,too preoccupied by the thought of something else.

Now- let us observe something else while we leave Ike engrossed in his thoughts.

What exactly were they getting ready for,when Ike has a war to fight in?

The war was fought and won. Black Knight was defeated. Everything was peaceful.

Except Ike's mind.

Ever since Greil's death,he was never fully happy. Staying in Crimea only reminded him more of his father. Even after killing the atrocious Black Knight and avenging his father's death,the sorrow never left him. He would be found staying up every night by (Lrh),staring mindlessly above at the wall as darkness surrounded them both.

He was never happy.

So *(Lrh)* took it to herself to make him happy. She realized that staying in Crimea was only going to define the bone of his cheek and hollow his heart even more.

She decided to move.

A lot of convincing and a plane ride later,they arrived in New York,settling down in a comfortable little apartment that had green sea foam walls and way too many windows to count.

He loved it here.

It took some time,but he slowly started to like this place. He started to like the strange houses and cars that littered his neighbourhood. He started to like the life without fighting and living in constant fear of a war. He liked the fact that he could finally sleep without having nightmares about his father every single night. 

But most importantly,he liked the fact that *(Lrh)*was doing so much to help him. He liked that she cared for him. He liked that she was always there for him no matter what. He liked that she helped him get through this.

He liked her. He always did. But now he felt like 'like' was not the word strong enough to describe his feelings.

Anyway-now that that is settled, you might be asking: why is Ike pacing around aimlessly in the living room?

Oh,that's just because he-

"Boo!"

A shrill shriek followed this childish exclamation.

"Jeez,Ike,that's a very high pitched scream for a man,y'know." She giggled hugging his waist from behind.

"Mention that to anyone and I'll kill you twice," He growled playfully,turning around and narrowing his eyes at the grinning girl.

"So that means that I'll get to live the third time?" She teased,looping her arms around Ike's neck.

"Not if you're choking me,no." He shot back,but what *(Lrh)* failed to understand was that it was not meant seriously.

She pulled her arms back, concerned that she might be hurting him. 

Realizing his reply was a bit too harsh,he took hold of her arms and put them back to where she kept them in the first place.

"I didn't mean it like that," He said softly,looking at her properly for the first time that evening.

*(Lrh)* began to speak,but soon stopped seeing the dreamy look in his eyes. She watched,confused,as his pupils dilated a considerable amount.

His palm was suddenly softly cradling her cheek,as he leaned in closer.

"You look so pretty," He cooed,smiling as her cheek reddened under his loving gaze.

Leaning in even further,he placed a soft kiss on her lips,enjoying the way her warm lips felt against his own.

They pulled back as the need to breathe became impossible to ignore,but stayed holding on to each other.

"So.. I prepared a bath," 

She looked up at him,"We don't have time for a bath."

"We would if you weren't too busy shopping the whole morning." He glared.

"Excuse you," She opened her mouth in mock shock,"I'm not the one who needs a whole bucket of hair care products."

"These beautiful locks," He pointed to his hair,"need a lot of care. You can't get these type of same results with just one product."

Lrh couldn't think of a witty response. Not that she needed to.

If your luck is extremely good (like lrh),then you'd be saved from these type of conversations; perhaps not in the way you'd expect.

Unless you,for some reason,expected a toaster to explode.

They shrieked again, [Ike's scream higher pitched than (Lrh)'s] and pulled away from each other to look at the kitchen.

(Lrh) had told Ike to make toasts for them so that they have something to eat before leaving. It somehow exploded.

She wordlessly walked towards the obviously burnt toasts,too shocked to speak.

"See,you're so hot even the toaster exploded." Ike said cheekily.

A toast came flying in his direction,hitting him square in the face and causing a sneeze or two.

They were totally not late.

__

They finally arrived at the location they were supposed to arrive in for the show.

It had been a long time since they'd been on their last date,so *(Lrh)* didn't think it was weird at all that Ike planned one right as he heard about a fireworks show.

The field they had arrived in was decorated with fairy lights that hung loosely on the tree branches,giving off a subtle but magical  glow. The place held a certain aura that made her feel slightly giddy with happiness.

Ike led her to the picnic he had prepared under a beautiful oak tree adorned with fairy lights. They sat down on the mat,and Lrh gazed up at the sky which would soon be covered in fireworks.

"Hungry?" Ike questioned,already shoving a strawberry pop tart in his mouth. That boy can eat. A lot.

"You can't expect me not to be when you somehow manage to explode a toaster that had food we were supposed to eat before departing," She sassed,grabbing a sandwich.

"You still remember that?"

"....."

"That was an hour ago." 

 

~lets just skip to when the show actually starts and give these two goofballs some privacy~

 

"Ike,stand up,the show's starting!" Lrh suddenly announced excitedly,standing up and clapping in child-like innocence.

Ike was surprised that his heart didn't turn into a puddle by Lrh's adorableness.

But he was nervous,mostly.

Oh,I just realized I didn't tell ya'll why he's ner-

"Look,Ike!" Long slender fingers suddenly grasped his wrist.

He wanted to look at the fireworks in the sky that Lrh was pointing to,he really did. But he was too entranced by the gleam in her eyes as she grinned excitedly like a child that was first seeing fireworks. She looked too innocent; too innocent to tear his eyes away from.

His palms started sweating again. What if everything didn't go the way he planned?

Lrh was too preoccupied by the different colors exploding in the sky to notice the movement beside her. How could she? The entire scene was too magical to ignore.

But wait-were fireworks supposed to be forming words?

Lrh stared,confused,as she saw the color bursts in the sky form letters- all of them joining together to create one sentence:

"Will you marry me?"

Her mouth fell open in shock,and she turned around so fast that she felt like her weave might blow away.

Ike was on one knee.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she attempted to process what just happened. A fresh wave of tears sprung to her eyes but she was too happy to care about that.

"Lrh,you've been with me through the hardest of times. You fought with me in the war,held me when I cried,and took it upon yourself to make me happy. You made me the happiest I had ever been. I love you so much,and that's why I'm asking you,after six amazing years of being blessed by being with you,will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" She sobbed,watching as he delicately lifted her fingers and slipped the ring in.

He got up and kissed her- with so much passion and love that Lrh felt a little dizzy. The sound of others clapping filled her ears,but she barely took notice of that as her hand went to cradle his cheek,realizing that he,too,had shed a tear.

They broke apart,resting their foreheads against each other. He wiped her wet cheek, softly kissing it and watching as her cheeks turned a light red.  She smiled and buried her face in his chest,suddenly becoming shy of watchers.

"So,about the bath you were talking about-" She started after a while.

"Oh-yeah,about that..." He interrupted,looking as guilty as one possibly could.

Her face hardened in realization,  
"You never turned off the tap,did you?" 

"Uh-um.."

____

i didnt know how to end it,so uh

Anyway,happy birthday lrh!


End file.
